Season 1, Episode 6 - FZZT
by SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: A fanfic containing corporal punishment (spanking) between two adult female characters from the amazing series Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. This particular story is based upon the 6th episode of Season 1 of the show.


**Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Season 1, Episode 6 – F.Z.Z.T.**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

 _(This scene begins directly after Jemma falls from the Bus's cargo ramp, attempting to sacrifice herself to save the team from the alien virus that may take her life at any moment. Agent Ward jumps after her with a parachute and the antiserum, and saves her.)_

(35:55-36:25)

 _(Agent Ward and Simmons stand at attention, facing Coulson, who is standing behind his desk._

 _Coulson scolds Simmons sternly, as the young scientist hangs her head.)_

" _Don't get me wrong… I'm happy you're both alive. Truly. And I realize that you were trying to save the team. But what you did today – that was not your call. Just getting you out of the water… do you have any idea what a pain it is, dealing with the Moroccan office? Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"_

 _(Coulson's voice softens.) "We'd hate to lose you, Jemma."_

 _(Simmons glances sheepishly up at Coulson.) "Thank you, sir…"_

Agent May silently enters the room behind Jemma, looking solemn. Coulson nods at her pointedly, causing Simmons to look around. Her breath catches in her throat upon seeing the Superior Officer standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking stern and intimidating. Jemma hangs her head once again, hoping that Coulson and May believe that she has already learned her lesson.

No such luck. "Are you done with her?" May asks coolly.

Coulson nods.

"Well then… it's my turn," May states, taking Jemma's hand in hers.

Jemma's whimper caught in her throat. Knowing better, she offered no resistance as May began to lead her out of the room. As they reached the door however, Coulson spoke once more. "May?" May paused, ushering Simmons through the door, and looked back. "Give her 5 from me as well, will you?" he requested, though not unkindly.

"Yeah… me too," adds Ward, with a smirk. "I hadn't felt like skydiving today."

May stifled a grin, unseen by Jemma who was behind her, then gave a curt nod.

Jemma groaned quietly and, looking like a little lamb being led to slaughter, cast one last pleading look at Coulson. He simply waved and sat down at his desk. He thanked Ward for his incredibly brave rescue, and opened a file to pretend to work. As soon as Grant had cleared the office however, Coulson placed his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands, heaving a great sigh. This had been a close call… much too close.

…

May was marching Simmons along quickly, but her hold on the young woman's hand was gentle. "How are you feeling?" May asked softly, turning to look at Simmons as they arrived at Jemma's bunk. She stepped into the small room behind the nervous girl and slid the door shut.

Jemma stopped biting her lip just long enough to reply, "right now?"

May gave her a *look*. Jemma gulped and hung her head once again, then replied, "um… all right. Just tired, I suppose. It's been… a-a rather rough day."

Melinda secretly agreed with her, whole-heartedly. May used one finger to lift Jemma's chin and look into her eyes. "I know," she states softly. "But I'm afraid it's going to get a bit rougher now."

Simmons gasped as her suspected fate was concretely confirmed. "Oh, Agent May, please! Please, no..." she pleaded, but May simply nodded toward Jemma's midsection. Seemingly automatically, Jemma began fumbling with the button of her slacks at once, her face turning adorably pink.

May waited patiently for the obedient young woman to push her slacks down and step out of them. Simmons knew infinitely better than to argue or try to resist in any way. Her heart began to race, as she also knew the imminent pain and discomfort that would soon be upon her.

Melinda seated herself upon Simmons' bed and looked up at the pale face of the distressed girl before her. May felt her heart catch in her throat as she remembered the words she herself had uttered just a few hours ago, regarding Jemma… "she's just a kid." Swallowing the lump in her throat, May lowers her own eyes to hide the moisture in them, and pats her lap without a word. Jemma immediately complies, seemingly brave, despite the quiet whimper that escapes her as she lays herself across May's knees.

The last thing that May wants to do at this moment is hurt Jemma. The poor girl had been through hell today. Seeking a cure to an alien virus, learning that her own life and the lives of the entire team were at stake, knowing that she had very limited time… in the midst of all of this, the girl had actually managed to create a cure. Simmons had shouldered an unimaginable burden. Even then she willingly tried to sacrifice herself to save the lives of everyone else on the plane. May was not angry; she is sure that she herself would have done the exact same thing had she thought she could spare the lives of the team.

Nevertheless, May was going to punish her. Not because she thought that Simmons had done anything wrong… but really to remind Jemma how valuable she was to this team, and just how much they all cared about her.

Thus it was with a heavy heart that May easily slipped Jemma's modest, light purple panties down to her knees and began spanking her.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Simmons gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut and sought to keep herself still. While these firm slaps definitely hurt, Jemma could feel a subtle difference between this and previous punishments from May. Nonetheless, she could already feel tears beginning to sting her eyes.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

May watched as the upturned bottom over her knees started turning pink. She once again swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued the chastisement, and she forced herself to recall the fear she had felt as the cargo ramp was lowered, realizing what Simmons was doing.

"Jemma… what you did today… it was not authorized."

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Agent Coulson believed in you, believed that you would find a cure in time. We all believed it. And you did."

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Simmons cried out and squirmed from the pain, feeling tears fall down her face onto her arms.

Forcing herself to stay strong, May continues. "Coulson believed in you so much that he deliberately defied orders from Headquarters," May continued quietly. "You may question your skills, Jemma, but you are a genius. You managed the impossible today. We need you on this team, and we would never, ever give up on you".

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

May increased the intensity of her fierce swats, now focusing on the young scientist's tender sit spots. Simmons let out a weary sob, accepting the blows willingly. Her floodgates opened, and she began crying in earnest for what felt like the 10th time today. This plane was her home; these people were her family. She had almost lost it all today.

Melinda's voice softened somewhat, but she did not relent. "We need you, Jemma. Don't ever do anything like that again."

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Jemma kicked her feet gently as she sobbed out the fear, the exhaustion and even a bit of guilt. Ever since her fall from the cargo ramp she had been hearing Fitz' screams begging her not to do it. The look of desperation and panic on his face… She welcomes this punishment as a chance to let go of all that.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Listening to Jemma's sobs, Melinda paused. She sighed heavily and picked up the paddle she had brought along. "I may have been done now," she stated, adjusting Jemma further over her knees. "But I promised the others to pass along some punishment from them."

Simmons sobs again, but nods her understanding meekly.

Melinda takes a deep breath. Holding Jemma firmly down with her left hand, she raises the paddle with her right. "These are from Coulson."

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Simmons cried out and squirmed harder than ever. May freed her right leg and swung it over Jemma's, pinning her down even more effectively.

"And these are from Ward".

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Simmons shrieked with each hard strike of the paddle, her tears falling fast. May set the paddle aside, freed Jemma's legs again, and proceeded to stroke her hair.

Simmons lay still, crying until she felt she couldn't possibly have any tears left in her. When she was ready, she accepted May's help in rising. May looked into Jemma's pale face streaked with tears.

Through sniffles, Jemma finally spoke up. "May… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry because… I'm not sorry." She admits, with another small sob. "I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought I had to do. If I was going to die anyway, I wasn't going to… to…"

"To take us all with you," May finishes quietly for her. She took Simmons' hands in hers and looked into her wet eyes. "I know. I understand, I really do." Melinda wipes tears off of Jemma's cheeks, and once again choked back her own. Her voice breaks slightly as she adds, "but don't you ever scare us like that again."

Simmons nods and even manages a small smile. She pulls her pants back on carefully, but winces all the same. "Ow," she whines softly.

May grins and nods. "Mm-hmm. Don't forget it," she warns. With a light squeeze of Jemma's hand, May opens the door and slips out.

Simmons sighs heavily. She blows her nose and nurses her aching backside for a few minutes, before heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

On her way from there back down to the lab, she ran into Ward…

 _(36:35-37:25)_

 _Ward: So, what did you think of your first time skydiving?_

 _Simmons: Honestly, I'd rather not think about it anymore._

 _Ward: I thought what you did was incredibly brave._

 _Simmons: Oh. Well, I-I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that… I may have misled you earlier. You see, when I gave you back the night-night pistol… I lied. It's still an ounce off._

 _Ward: I know._

 _Simmons: You do?_

 _Ward: Of course. After all, 'I'm Agent Grant Ward. I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute on and saved your life.'_

 _Simmons giggles: Actually, that's not quite it, it's a bit more nasally than that!_

Ward chuckled and rolled his eyes, then reached around and planted a solid swat to Simmons' very sore backside. Jemma winced and covered her rear with her hands, protectively. "Ow!"

Ward grinned again, and raised his eyebrows. "I see May gave you my message."

Jemma cringed and blushed slightly. "Oh… oh yes, she did. I got it loud and clear, sir."

Ward nodded. "Good". He placed a hand briefly on Jemma's shoulder, then headed off.

 _Skye enters, and runs to give Jemma a big hug…_

The End


End file.
